


the bongo boy

by Jayva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bongos, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, bongo boi crack, jaune centric crack, music crack, ozpin birthday crack, weiss stage singing crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayva/pseuds/Jayva
Summary: Back in Beacon, Ruby talks Jaune into preforming with Weiss onstage for Ozpin's birthday. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the bongo boy

Jaune was sitting in his room, typing away on his scroll. 

Ruby walked in. 

“Hi Jaune.”

“Hi Ruby.”

Ruby stood there awkwardly, bouncing her leg up and down. Her eyes kept looking around and down at her feet. 

“So...what’s up? What did you want to tell me?” Jaune asked.

“There’s a Beacon event this weekend where Weiss is going to sing, and she always sings alone. I think it would be pretty funny to have you play some kind of percussion with her on stage! Pyrrha was even going to dance, if I recall.”

“Ummm…” Jaune looked at her, trying to read her face. There was no obvious tell in her beady eyes.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I play guitar, not percussion.”

“Eh, it’s musical. You’ll do fine! She’ll love it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I’ve been friends with her for a little bit now. I think she would love to have you on stage! A friend of mine is a friend of hers!”

“So I’m friends with Weiss now?”

“I think so. Do you wanna do it or not? Come on... do it--do it!”

“Sure, why not.”

“Yay! I have a set of bongos you can play!”

“Great! Let me know when it starts. I can’t wait to be on stage with Weiss!”

. . . . .

That Saturday, Ruby walked into Jaune’s room, wearing a long pink dress and black flats. 

“Okay Jaune, it’s your time to shine!”

Jaune turned to look at her elegance. “Wow, nice dress. You look good.”

Seeing the bongos in her hand, he squinted his eyes and peered into her happy glaze. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with cargo shorts. His eyebrows raised.

“Do I need to change--”

“Nope! We gotta go Jaune. It starts in two minutes! She’s a really stickler for being late!”

“Are you sure? I mean I’ll do it if you want me too. I feel bad wearing this, but if it’s no big deal...”

“Ehhh you’ll be fine. Weiss said to bring Jaune and the bongos as soon as it’s time to start. The music stand and the sheet music are already on stage, ready to go.”

“Uh, okay, sure. I’m just really nervous.”

As soon as they walked out of the house, they were fleeted by chairs. On their front lawn of Beacon Academy was a manufactured stage complete with stage lights and speakers. Everyone in the school was in attendance, plus a few other people in tuxedos and dresses Jaune never saw before. As promised, the music stand was on stage. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Jaune muttered.

Ruby, being Ruby, heard that. “It’s Ozpin’s birthday, silly! It’s a private event but all of his friends are here. And the school! We’re here to give him a celebration! Weiss has a whole song prepared. You can play with her however you want. I’m sure it’ll be great. I’m thinking she’s gonna stop at some point, and you’ll have a little solo. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

Jaune gulped.

As they walked to the front, he saw Weiss in a silk blue dress on stage, glaring at him intensely. Before he could even try to explain himself, Nora cut him off, holding her scroll right in his face.

“This is the team leader of the best team, JNPR! He’s so cool, and this is the first time he’s ever been on stream! What do you guys think of the king?”

Weiss turned her body uncomfortably away from him on stage, as he awkwardly stood next to her. He peeked over to her sheet music, and it was not happy birthday. It looked like something in German, and looked far more intimidating that anything he expected her to be able to sing. 

Pyrrha came out, and twirled in her red dress. She had ribbons in her hand, and gave a quick warm up routine.

“What is he wearing?” He heard Ren say to Nora and her stream. “Are those sandals?”

Jaune never felt this kind of second-hand embarrassment before. 

Suddenly the outdoors grew quiet, and Weiss abruptly sang a strong opening note, followed by a flurry of others. 

She was not some noob.

Those hours of practicing everyday were no joke.

She was a pro.

Jaune could feel his skin tightening as he tried to shrink his body and disappear. Pyrrha and Weiss had some practiced routine that was borderline incredible. He just stood there, afraid to even touch his bongo, fearing he might ruin the evening and embarrass everyone there. 

He felt eyes surround him the longer it went. _Do I run? Do I stand here?_ He hit the bongo at a random time, and immediately regretted it. His palm approached the bongo again, knowing he should hit it to maintain relevance. But he couldn’t bring himself to even tap it, as it would ring throughout the lawn. Praying he would turn invisible, he just looked at Nora, almost pleading with his eyes that he didn’t know better.

But just as she said, Weiss stopped singing, and turned to Jaune. Jaune tried his best to force a smile, and started smacking the bongo, trying to force all of his frustration out, almost screaming while he did it. 

She went back to singing as soon as he ran out of breath, a transition as seamless as a roaring river to a quiet stream. Jaune just stood there, watching the whole thing go down. One time, he tried to ad lib on top, but immediately stopped as the eyes lurking on him became angry and distrubed. 

Soon it was over, and everyone clapped for the cacophony of chaos. Jaune hurried off stage, as Ozpin took the stage. He sat down next to Nora.

“YOOOOO you’re the king of the internet! The bongo boy! Our fearless leader! You did great, bud!” Nora tapped him on the shoulder with one hand as the other held onto her scroll, recording the whole ordeal. 

“I’ve never been this humiliated in my entire life,” Jaune said.

“Are you kidding me? Chat is blowing up -- they LOVE you dude!”

Weiss reached over to the two of them. “What did you think you were doing up there!” She growled.

“I don’t know!” Jaune said.

“I thought you and Ruby talked it out! I thought you had musical talent”

“I’m sorry! I do, I play guitar! We were just vibing, I had no idea how serious this would be!”

“Give him a break, Weiss. Just appreciate that he hung out with us instead of Cardin,” Yang said.

Blake was smirking, almost enjoying his misery.

“Hey Jaune, can we get a quick interview? The people want to know,” Nora said.

“Can we not talk about this?” Jaune asked.

“I dunno dude, you’ve become a fan favorite,” Nora said. “From the man who almost burned down the dorms to the mac and cheese meltdown, you’re a legend. And we gotta see more of you on screen. It’s content, baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! Just having fun and vibin'.


End file.
